grim_dreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeceau Civil War
The Jeceau Civil War is a central plot device of the Grim Dream series. Forces of Hate attempt to exploit the war to weaken the armies of man-kin and to establish a foothold in the heart of the Green Cradle. Resolving the war and unifying the man-kin armies are critically important to the fate of man-kin. Most of the second trilogy (Books 4, 5, and 6) is dedicated to the conflict, politics, and intrigue surrounding the Jeceau Civil War. The war began when the last Green Blood emperor, Cadeus X, mysteriously disappeared, along with his entire royal caravan, in the forest of Clairefore in Allanche, during a tour of the Empire. At the time, Cadeus was unmarried and without a known heir. Thus, the famous Green Blood family line, which had existed since the Empire's birth many hundreds of years ago, had apparently come to a sad end. Without a clear heir to the Malachite Dais and Sky Key (the Jeceau royal relics), conflict quickly erupted between the lords of the Empire -- each claiming a right to the throne. The war rips the Empire apart, plunging the Jeceau people into famine and homelessness. Refugees have begun leaving the former Empire, en masse, straining neighboring states like Bruhinn and the Ostergau. Claimants: Cadisae Wynn -- Cadisae is a child about eight ages old. Her mother, Lady Estrellis Wynn, claims that Cadisae was Emperor Cadeus X's unborn child at the time of his disappearance. Her claim is supported by the fact that Cadeus was on his way to propose to her, before he disappeared. Cadisae's claim is primarily driven by Lord Ander Wynn, Estrellis's father. Ander is a powerful Chesny lord, with most of the nobles of Chesny supporting him. There is a strong rumor and suspicion that Ander Wynn forced his daughter Estrellis to get pregnant immediately when news arrived of Cadeus's disappearance, in order to contrive a claim to the empty throne -- since it was well-known that Cadeus and Estrellis were romantically involved. The timing of Estrellis's pregnancy is, indeed, unclear. Upon birth, Estrellis's baby girl was named Cadisae likely to evoke the name of her purported father, Cadeus. Cadisae's claim is strongly opposed by most Jeceau outside of Chesny. It is viewed as an attempted coup by a "foreign" state. In fact, although the reader is initially led to believe otherwise, the Jade Legion ultimately confirms that Cadisae is Cadeus's true biological daughter, and that Estrellis Wynn is telling the truth. The Green Blood family line lives on. Lord Grenthorne Golumiere of Lemarre -- Lord Golumiere was Emperor Cadeus X's closest and most trusted advisor. It was Golumiere who gave Cadeus the Persuian Immoux'quinnes and convinced Cadeus to expel the Jade Legion -- a decision credited, by some, as leaving Cadeus vulnerable and ultimately causing his (assumed) death. Prior to Cadeus's disappearance, Golumiere had clear designs for the throne -- he tried to convince Cadeus not to pursue Estrellis Wynn and to wait for his own daughter, Haedi, to reach marriageable age, instead. (she was only eight at the time) Golumiere invested much of himself and his political capital into young Emperor Cadeus X, and he felt cheated when Cadeus decided to propose to Estrellis. He feels even more cheated now that Cadeus is gone, although there is a rumor that Golumiere betrayed Cadeus and had him assassinated. No longer willing to wait, Golumiere is asserting his claim directly. Even though he is not Green Blood, Golumiere has strong support among Cadeus's former royal court and in Lemarre. Green Bloods of Aramoor -- The Green Blood descendants of Edrian of Aramoor make a claim to the Jeceau throne, even though they have not lived in the Empire for generations. They are unquestionably Green Blood, but they are viewed as foreign usurpers. Forfeit Claims: Faelyn Pelle -- Emperor Cadeus IX's first daughter, Faelyn Pelle, disappeared in Wrathmire Forest as a child. Moreover, she was the daughter of his mistress, Lorilyn Pelle (not his wife) -- making her Prince Theadreau's half-sister. Faelyn reappears as part of a subplot involving the siabra, but she makes no claim to the throne. Fiorah -- Green Blood Prince Theadreau's daughter is Fiorah. As daughter of Theadreau's mistress, Viviana Rose, (not his wife) Fiorah was given to the ville solant at birth to avoid scandal. She is Cadeus X's half-sister. Fiorah learns of her heritage from the Jade Legion, who are protecting her as a Green Blood. She is briefly encouraged to make a claim to the throne, but (after much strife and intrigue) she ultimately withdraws and supports Cadisae Wynn instead.